Crystal Palace
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Una fiesta de Noche buena,un secuestro, la hija adoptiva de Holmes, y un revoltijo de sentimientos. Adv: Lemon y personaje OC.


**N/a: **_Hola a tods de nuevo. Aquí traigo un regalito de navidad atrasado, pero es que el muy condenado no hay querido terminarse hasta hace poco. Espero que os guste. Advertencia: Lemon, aunque creo que mas que una advertencia es un incentivo. Por cierto, lo mismo de siempre Sherlock Holmes no pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores (Guy Ritchy y Conan Doyle). Disfrutad._

**Crystal palace.**

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico con Gladstone a mis pies descansando, en el estudio. La casa estaba en completa tranquilidad, no había explosiones, ni carreras y todo iba bien. Cosa que agradecía pero a la vez me extrañaba, no era normal que Sherlock y Audrey estuviesen tan tranquilos.

Sonreí al recordar como llego Audrey a nuestras vidas. La pequeña fue abandonada en nuestra puerta antes de que su madre fuera asesinada y Sherlock investigara el caso. Durante aquel caso nos hicimos cargo de ella y poco a poco le fuimos cogiendo cariño, hasta que, después del caso, en vez de llevarla a un orfanato, Holmes la adopto y desde aquel momento nos cambio la vida. Aquella niña era una brisa de aire fresco.

Una explosión, me saco de mis pensamientos. Deje el periódico, mientras cogía mi bastón, y me levante para ir a la habitación que Holmes había habilitado para sus experimentos. Desee que no hubiese ocurrido nada grave. Al abrir la puerta, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver lo que había pasado. Sus cabellos estaban teñidos de azul al igual que sus rostros, que aun tenían una expresión de sorpresa. Me miraron y yo les sonreí.

_ ¡Hola papi!_ me saludo, dibujando una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de ocho años._ Estábamos haciendo un experimento pero ha explotado_ sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad.

_ Y ahora somos de color azul_ termino el moreno por ella.

Los mire seriamente pero ellos seguían demasiado tranquilos. Saque un sobre, que varios días antes había llegado con unas invitaciones, de mi bolsillo y los mire de nuevo.

_ ¿Y como se supone que os presentareis cuando lleguemos esta noche al Palacio de Cristal? ¿Pensáis ir teñidos de azul?

_ No_ respondieron a la vez.

_ Pues a darse un baño_ dije.

La morena salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, dejándome solo con el hombre por el que había acabado por abandonarlo todo. Amaba a ese hombre aunque estuviese prohibido. Holmes me miro con una sonrisa ladeada bailando en sus labios. Estaba divirtiéndose con todo al asunto. Lo mire seriamente para demostrarle que a mi no me había gracia.

_ Usted también.

_ Watson_ dijo todavía sonriendo_ ¿Aun vas a continuar tratándome de usted después de todos estos años viviendo juntos?_ me cuestiono mientras su mirada oscura se clavaba en mi. Era una mirada extraña.

_Sí, si sigue haciendo este tipo de cosas_ Dije intentando que no me afectara su mirada._ Y mas sí enseña a Audrey. Es una niña, debería estar jugando con muñecas no haciendo experimentos peligrosos.

_ Ella es la que quiere aprender_ dijo seriamente.

La pequeña era muy importante para él al igual que para mí, era nuestra pequeña niña. Era su hija adoptiva y yo sentía como si también fuera mía. Por eso yo no quería que le enseñase aquellas cosas, era solo una niña.

_ ¿Papa, papi estáis peleando por mi culpa?_ su voz apenas era un susurro.

Los dos la miramos y luego nos miramos. Esto no debería estar pasando. Me acerque a ella y le acaricie el cabello.

_No, tranquila_ sonreí y luego mire a Sherlock seriamente_ Vamos a ver que te vas a poner para esta noche_ dije cogiéndole la mano y llevándomela a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, comenzamos a buscar un vestido para ella. Al final, acabo, después de probarse muchos, vistiendo un vestido de color amarillo pálido y con el pelo recogido. La deje sola para ir a la mía; yo también tenia que cambiarme. En cuanto termine salí, me encontré a Holmes, ya vestido y arreglado, afinando su violín. Estaba aburrido. Yo sabía que él había notado mi presencia hacia rato. Solo levanto la mirada cuando Audrey entro en la estancia completamente arreglada, con el pequeño osito que unos años le había regalado por su cumpleaños bajo el brazo. Él dejo el violín y se levanto dispuesto a ir a la fiesta de Noche buena.

Durante todo el camino el moreno escuchaba todo lo que le contaba la niña. Yo iba en completo silencio a su lado. Esto no podía seguir así, tenia que acabar con esto aunque me doliera en el alma. Cuando llegamos, Holmes se separo de nosotros para charlar con Lestrade, dejándonos solos.

Audrey me miro como si me estuviese analizando, como siempre había hecho Sherlock. Luego, su cara cambio a una de preocupación. Me cogió la mano con cariño.

_ ¿Papi ocurre algo?

_ Nada, cariño, solo estoy pensando_ le sonreí. No quería preocuparla._ Ve a jugar, seguro que encuentras a alguna de tus compañeras de colegio.

Ella sonrió mientras asentía y se fue corriendo después de darme un abrazo. Me quede solo, hasta que, un par de señoritas se acercaron para charlar conmigo. Siempre era lo mismo, se acercaban a hablar conmigo por el simple hecho de ser el compañero de Holmes. Luego, ocurría lo de siempre, comenzaba a salir con alguna de aquellas mujeres para, al final, dejarla por el simple hecho de que mi corazón pertenecía a un hombre demasiado metido en su trabajo para fijarse en las emociones humanas.

Al cabo de una hora, los tres nos volvimos a reunir para cenar. Sherlock estaba muy pendiente de una de las mesas de nuestro alrededor, bastante concentrado como cuando tenía un caso. Espera. Tenía un caso, no podía significar otra cosa. Por otro lado, estaba Audrey que estaba molesta y mandaba miradas asesinas a un chico, un poco más mayor que ella, que estaba un par de mesas a la derecha. Vaya cena me esperaba con ellos dos. Me decidí preguntar, aunque sabía de sobras que me iban a contestar.

_ ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ les pregunte.

_ Nada_ me respondieron a la vez. De tal palo tal astilla, pensé con diversión.

_ ¿De verdad?

_Sí.

Holmes me miro con un deje de algo que no supe describir.

_ ¿Y usted, Watson, con aquellas mujeres?_ me pregunto con retintín.

_Nada. Solo querían oír el ultimo caso resuelto_ dije con seriedad.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a su plato, al cual ataco como si fuera un cadáver a punto de diseccionarlo. Tras aquello no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Algo dentro de mí decía que este era el final de nuestra amistad. Me centre de nuevo en la cena, que ahora ya no tenia sentido para mí. Cuando la cena termino, Holmes volvió a ir a unos de aquellos corrillos de gente charlando, cosa que era muy extraña viniendo de él. Audrey me dio un abrazo como si supiese que ocurría y luego se marcho, otra vez, a jugar. Volví a quedarme solo con mis pensamientos.

Al cabo del rato, unos gritos me llamaron la atención al igual que a otro grupito de personas. Al llegar al lugar de donde procedían los gritos, nos encontramos a la pequeña pegándole puñetazos al chico de antes mientras él chillaba pidiendo ayuda. La morena al verme lo dejo y se acercó a mí llorando con el osito roto en pedazos entre los brazos.

_Ha matado a Mr. Downey_ me dijo entre sollozos mientras me lo enseñaba_ Se merece que le haga pagar por lo que ha hecho_ la niña se giro a mirar al niño con odio._ Es un niño tonto. No es listo como yo.

Una risita medio aguantada se hizo notar mientras se acercaba a nosotros. La pequeña lo miro como si entendiese por que se reía. Algo se tramaban.

_ Audrey no vuelvas a pegarle a "ese" chico. No esta bien_ la regaño._ Recuerda que hay maneras mas sutiles para vengarte_ le susurro.

La niña asintió.

_ Eso; señor Holmes mantenga a raya a la fierecilla de su hija_ dijo la que parecía ser la madre del chico.

_No tengo la culpa si el idiota retrasado de su hijo se dedica a romper las juguetes de los demás. Yo solo le he castigado; pero viéndola a usted se entienden muchas cosas.

Los dos miramos a Audrey y luego a aquella mujer que parecía una mesa camilla y estaba a punto de comenzar a chillar como un cerdo en una matanza. Sherlock cogió a nuestra pequeña, yo los restos del peluche y nos marchamos a otra sala.

_Audrey, lo que acabas de decir esta mal_ le regañe.

_ Se lo merecía_ dijo haciendo un mohín de enfado.

Mire a Sherlock que tenia una sonrisa de padre orgulloso pintada en la cara. Bufe exasperado. No tenían remedio.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad. Los gritos de Audrey y los golpes hicieron que me desesperase. Un golpe en mi nuca me dejo inconsciente. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, había vuelto la luz y Sherlock me miraba con una pizca de terror y desesperación en sus pupilas.

_Se han llevado a Audrey_ lo mire aterrorizado._ Sabia que algo así pasaría pero no que se la llevasen a ella.

Lestrade y sus hombres entraron poco después; por lo visto ya habían bloqueado todas las salidas del edificio para no dejar escapar al o los secuestradores. Esto no iba a quedar así.

_ Tenemos que encontrarla_ dije decidido. No podía permitir que le pasase algo a nuestra pequeña. Mire a Holmes con seriedad._ ¿Cómo sabias que esto pasaría?_ le pregunte con un creciente enfado.

_ Lestrade me comento que había alguien sospechoso_ dijo con seriedad.

En ese momento comprendí el motivo de aquella rara actitud durante la cena. Lo que no entendía era el motivo por el que no me lo había contado. Éramos compañeros desde hacia años. Me había apartado de su lado. El grito de una de los agentes me saco de mis pensamientos. Llegamos a su lado lo más rápido posible.

_Lo tengo, señores_ dijo confiado mientras agarraba por los brazos a un adolescente vestido con harapos._ Es él.

_ ¿Dónde esta la niña?_ le interrogo el moreno.

El joven lo miro confuso.

_ ¿Qué niña? Yo solo venia a por comida. Soltadme_ gruño.

_Él no ha sido_ concluyo después de un largo silencio._ ¿No has visto a una niña pequeña de cabello moreno que vestía un vestido amarillo?

_Sí…_ Dijo después de meditarlo._ Pensé que era muy ruidosa. Estaba gritando y lloriqueando mientras su padre la llevaba como un saco de patatas.

_ ¿Dónde fueron?_ pregunte angustiado.

_ Hacia los jardines_ señalo.

_ Gracias_ dije con gratitud.

_ Soltadle y dadle algo de comida_ dijo con seriedad el detective. Tenía la misma actitud que cuando teníamos un caso.

Nos alejamos de allí en silencio. Sherlock estaba pensando.

_ El secuestrador es alguien a quien conocemos por algún caso y quiere vengarse. Tenemos que ir con cuidado_ dijo mas para si mismo que para mi.

Tras aquello, comenzamos a buscar pistas y a preguntar a los invitados si habían visto algo sospechoso cerca de los jardines. Yo me estaba desesperando, sabíamos que Audrey estaba allí, en algún rincón asustada y podría estar, con seguridad, llorando; y Sherlock en vez de ir y buscarla, estaba buscando pistas inexistentes para mi. Era su hija, por Dios, se suponía que tendría que estar preocupado.

No entendía a Holmes, ni su calma ante el secuestro de Audrey, ni aquellas miradas llenas de tristeza y otras emociones, que yo no podía identificar, dirigidas hacia mí. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué había pasado con nuestra amistad? Bufe exasperado. Claro que sabia lo que nos había ocurrido, por mi parte, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no podía soportar mas todo aquello. Quería más, aunque estuviese prohibido. Por su parte yo no sabía que le ocurría a Sherlock conmigo.

Estaba harto de esperar. Agarre con fuerza mi bastón. Suspire. Me acerque a los policías con seguridad.

_Voy a entrar en los jardines. Si en media hora no he vuelto; entrad.

Ellos asintieron.

Ni mire a Holmes cuando eché a correr hacia el jardín. Al entrar allí, no había ni una farola para iluminar aquel lugar. La luna era la única que iluminaba aquel gran invernadero. Todo estaba en silencio, uno demasiado incomodo y perturbador. No tenia ni idea de por donde comenzar a buscarla. Me moví con sigilo de un lado a otro de los jardines buscando a Audrey y a su secuestrador.

La caída de unas macetas, y, los gritos y reclamos de la morena, me alertaron de su ubicación en ese laberinto vegetal. Llegue hasta ellos con sigilo y rapidez. Audrey estaba atada y siendo zarandeada bruscamente por un hombre alto y robusto. Lo reconocí. Era el hermano de un asesino en serie al que Sherlock había metido en la cárcel. En un fugaz momento, la niña me miro sorprendida. Aquella mirada delato mi posición, haciendo que ese hombre lanzase a la pequeña contra el suelo y me placara. Caí al suelo, algo aturdido, fui a atacarle pero me detuve al ver como me apuntaba con una pistola y luego a la niña. Tras eso, la cogió del cabello y le apunto con el arma en la sien. Ella estaba asustada y me miraba suplicante.

Me sentía inútil al no poder socorrerla. Si me movía, ella iba a acabar muerta y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

_ Deja a la niña en paz. Ella no es quien metió a tu hermano en la cárcel, fuimos el señor Holmes y yo_ el hombre me miro lleno de ira._ Si alguien tiene que morir, yo ocupare su lugar, pero suéltala_ dije decidido.

_ No_ dijo con rotundidad._ Esta cría es la hija de ese maldito detective._ Sonrió sádicamente mientras agarraba y tiraba aun mas del cabello de la morena, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Audrey estaba aguantando las lagrimas par no darle el gusto de verla llorar._ Ojo por ojo, diente por diente._ Apretó el cañón de la pistola contra la sien de la pequeña.

_ Déjala ir_ dije enfurecido._ Máteme a mi_ le grite.

De pronto, me apunto. Había conseguido mi objetivo, que la dejase en paz; pero, aun, la sujetaba. Soltó el cabello de la pequeña Holmes y la sujeto del brazo. Cargo el arma. Supe que iba a morir.

_ No…_Sollozo la niña._ No lo mates…_ lloro intentando liberarse del agarre.

La mire y le sonreí para transmitirle que todo iría bien. Un disparo trono dentro del recinto y aquella mole cayo, de golpe, ya muerto. La niña corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo mientras lloraba. La abrace para tranquilizarla. Mire en la dirección de la que había provenido el disparo. Sherlock tenía aun el arma en alto, con una mirada fría, y tras él estaban los hombres de Lestrade. Suspire aliviado, siempre aparecía en el ultimo momento y lo resolvía todo.

Sherlock se acercó a nosotros. Por un momento vi la preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

_ ¿Estáis bien?

Asentí mientras me ponía de pie con Audrey en brazos.

_ Volvamos a casa_ dije con seriedad.

El moreno parecía conforme con aquello. Salimos del Palacio de Cristal, tras recoger nuestras cosas y volvimos en silencio a casa. Ya lo había decidido. Al llegar, deje a Audrey en su habitación y me dirigí al estudio donde estaba Holmes.

Al entrar me miro de arriba abajo, imperceptiblemente, como si comprobara que me encontraba bien. Tras eso, se sentó en su sillón con tranquilidad. Me arme de valor para decirle lo que pensaba.

_ Me marcho_ dije decidido.

_ De acuerdo. Buenas noches_ dijo sin mirarme mientras encendía su pipa.

_ No me has entendido. Me marcho de esta casa para siempre_ él se quedo quieto en el sillón._ Adiós.

Me gire hacia la puerta para marcharme a por mis cosas, pero lo oí levantarse a toda prisa.

_ ¿Por qué?_ me resulto extraño que Sherlock fuera esta vez quien formulara esa pregunta.

_ No puedo mas_ dije como excusa.

_ Estas mintiendo._ Aquello me molesto.

_ No estoy mintiendo, Sherlock_ le dije mientras me giraba y lo encaraba._ Estoy harto. No puedo seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tu_ sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal a causa de la sorpresa._ Lo siento realmente por Audrey. Ella es un encanto; pero tu…_ lo mire con rabia._ Tu eres un cabrón egoísta. Por eso me marcho_ finalice.

Él se quedo allí de pie, mientras yo abría la puerta del estudio, y salía de allí para coger mis cosas. En la habitación, cogí una maleta y comencé a llenarla con ropa. Mientras hacia el equipaje, entro Audrey con los ojos llorosos mientras agarraba con fuerza la falda de su camisón. Nos había escuchado.

_ Me portare bien_ dijo de pronto_ no volveré a pegarle a los niños, ni a contestar, ni a hacer experimentos, ni a intentar matar a Gladstone_ sollozo._ y jugare con otras niñas a las muñecas…Pero no te vayas_ lloro.

La abrace para que se calmase. No soportaba verla llorar por alguna de mis tontas peleas con Sherlock y menos que pensase que eran por su culpa. Ella se agarró a mí como si su vida dependiese de ello.

_ Tú ya te portas bien. No quiero que cambies nada_ intente que se tranquilizase._ Me voy porque tu padre es un…_ me contuve_ No estoy bien a su lado_ termine por decir.

_ Pero tu lo quieres_ dijo con convicción.

Me sonroje de golpe. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello?

_ Claro como a un amigo_ mentí.

_ Mientes. Tú quieres a papa como la señora Hudson quería a su marido_ sollozo.

No podía ser que fuera tan transparente para una niña de ocho años. Era la hija adoptiva del gran detective Sherlock Holmes, no sé que me extrañaba.

_ Aunque así fuera, no esta bien visto_ ese era una de mis grandes temores, por eso jamás se lo había confesado a Holmes. La sociedad no toleraba ese tipo de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

_ Yo lo veo bien_ dijo mas tranquila, aunque todavía caía alguna que otra lagrima de sus grandes ojos azules.

Negué con la cabeza. Audrey era muy pequeña para comprender los prejuicios y la moralidad de la sociedad.

_ Me alegro, pero aun eres muy joven para entender estas cosas_ la abrace y me puse en pie_ Adiós mi pequeña detective_ me despedí de ella.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude sin mirar atrás, sabia que si lo hacia no podría marcharme. La escuche gritar "papi" mientras lloraba como una magdalena, cuando yo Salí por la puerta del 221b de Baker Street. Solté de golpe todo el aire que estaba reteniendo mientras salía de aquel lugar.

Tras eso me quede un rato allí de pie sin moverme, con la maleta en una mano y el bastón en otra. Sin saber donde ir. Suspire, era la única forma de aliviar el dolor punzante que golpeaba en mi pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer? Volver y darle otra oportunidad a Sherlock o irme y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar lejos de Sherlock, las persecuciones, los asesinatos, las peleas, de sus ojos, se su mirada de concentración, del sonido desafinado del violín a las tres de la madrugada… Lejos de mi corazón, de la persona a la que amaba. Volví a suspirar. Ojala todo fuera mucho más fácil. Me volví hacia la puerta. Tenia que tomar una decisión.

Abrí la puerta y volví a entrar. La cerré y subí hacia al estudio. Al llegar al final de las escaleras me encontré a la niña sentada contra la pared, mientras se mecía agarrada a sus rodillas, llorando. Deje mis cosas y la cogí en brazos.

_ Tranquila, ya he vuelto_ le susurre con dulzura.

Ella me miro sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba que volviese. Me abrazo con fuerza, sonriendo feliz.

_ Papi…_ susurro._ Has vuelto.

Asentí, le acaricie el cabello y la lleve a su habitación para acostarla. La metí en la cama, la arrope, le di un beso de buenas noches y le prometí que no me marcharía. Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, enfile el pasillo y me dirigí a la puerta que conducía al estudio del detective. Me quede pesando en si abrir la puerta o no hacerlo.

Por fin me decidí. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y entre. Él estaba acurrucado en su sillón, enrollado en una manta.

_ Audrey, sabes que no serviría de nada que fuera tras él. Aunque le dijese que le amo, me tacharía de anormal. John, es un buen hombre, demasiado bueno… para alguien como yo…_ dijo mientras su tono de voz se iba quebrantando poco a poco hasta parecer un sollozo.

Él me amaba. Sherlock me amaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. Me sentía feliz pero aun seguía enfadado con el moreno por como se había comportado conmigo las últimas semanas.

_ Sigo pensando que eres un cabrón egoísta, pero ahora me has confirmado que también eres idiota. Eres detective, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de lo que de verdad siento hace años_ dijo molesto, aunque tenia una pizca de felicidad impregnado en aquel reproche.

Se levanto del sillón de golpe, haciendo que la manta cayese a sus pies hecha un embrollo. Me miro sorprendido. ¿Había estado llorando? No me lo podía creer.

_ Has vuelto_ dijo con la voz ronca.

_ Siempre acabo volviendo_ dije con molestia._ Aunque esta vez he estado a punto de marcharme para siempre.

Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves con sabor a tabaco. Le correspondí al instante; había estado soñando con aquel momento desde hacia años. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Me miro nervioso y asustado; jamás había visto a Sherlock así de vulnerable.

_ Te amo_ le susurre algo sonrojado._ Pero sigo molesto por como me has tratado estas ultimas semanas.

_ Pensé que era lo mejor para que no supieras que estoy enamorado de ti. Pero me equivoque. Casi te pierdo para siempre_ dijo con un tinte de rabia en su voz, pero lo suavizo al volver a mirarme._ No quiero que me dejes.

Me volvió a besar, ahora con pasión y lujuria. Aquellos besos nos fueron encendiendo poco a poco. Dando tumbos salimos de allí y nos metimos en su habitación, mientras nos quitábamos la ropa. Jadee al sentir como su miembro y el mio se rozaban haciendo una fricción placentera. Llegamos a la cama, entre caricias y besos. Rodamos por ella intentando luchar por ver quien quedaría arriba; pero al final acabe sobre sus piernas, de cara a él, sentados en la cama. De vez en cuando se me escapaba algún que otro gemido, a causa de que con una de sus manos nos masturbaba a la vez.

_ Eres… un pervertido… Sherlock_ gemí_ ¡Ah! _ jadee sorprendido.

Sherlock me sonrió perversamente. Me había metido un dedo en mi entrada, y lo movía en círculos, y luego, lo sacaba y metía. Después lo siguió otro. Era una extraña sensación entre el dolor y el placer. Siguió con sus atenciones en mi entrepierna para distraerme, antes de que colocase su miembro en mi entrada y me dejase caer para que yo fuera a mi ritmo. Dolía pero me fui acostumbrando a la invasión. Poco a poco me fui moviendo buscando mas contacto. El moreno jadeo con placer. Me dejo caer sobre la cama con él encima, embistiéndome y masturbándome a la par.

De pronto, gemí un poco más fuerte de lo normal, al notar como Sherlock había tocado un punto dentro de mí que me enviaba oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Aquel descubrimiento, lo hizo buscar de nuevo aquel punto. Aumento el ritmo de forma enloquecedora.

_ Eres… tan… estrecho_ me dijo al oído.

Siguió golpeando aquel punto hasta que llegue al orgasmo y poco después llego él. Salió de mi cuerpo y se tumbo a mi lado, mientras me abrazaba. Yo cogí las sabanas y las coloque sobre nosotros para no perder el calor.

_ Te amo_ susurro dándome un casto beso en los labios.

_ Y yo también_ murmure adormilado.

Los dos caímos dormidos minutos después por el cansancio de aquel largo dia lleno de emociones.

A la mañana siguiente, el gritito de alegría y luego el peso sobre nosotros, nos hizo despertar de golpe.

_ ¡Feliz navidad!_ grito emocionada.

Los dos la miramos y luego nos miramos. Sonreímos. Todo había cambiado. Ella pareció comprenderlo y sonrió.

_ ¡Daos un beso!_ pidió_ ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Me sonroje como un tomate, pero Sherlock sonrió divertido. Era un pervertido.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta me salvaron de aquellas dos perversas mentes.

_ Audrey, ve a abrir, por favor_ le pedí.

La morena asintió, se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación. En aquel momento, Holmes aprovecho para besarme.

_ Feliz navidad, John_ me susurro al oído.

_ Os he visto_ grito la niña, riendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_ Eres una mala influencia_ le regañe en tono de broma.

_ Lo se, y te encanta_ afirmo con seguridad. Me volvió a besar, mientras me acostaba de nuevo sobre el colchón con él encima mio. _ Podríamos…

_ ¡Hola tío Mycroft!_ se escucho la voz de Audrey desde el piso de abajo.

Sherlock se quedo quieto y con la mirada pegada a la puerta de la habitación.

_ Hola Audrey. ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?

El detective frunció el ceño. Me aguante la risa. Iba a ser un día de navidad muy entretenido.

_ Vamos a vestirnos_ le dije, mientras lo apartaba de mi y me levantaba de la cama._ Ya tendremos otro momento.

_ Maldito Mycroft_ murmuro.

Sí, iba a ser muy entretenido.

Fin.


End file.
